


telling the boys

by yehwellwhatever



Series: Storymas 2018 [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Engagement, Established Relationship, Flash Fic, Future Fic, M/M, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 19:18:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16816807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yehwellwhatever/pseuds/yehwellwhatever
Summary: Michael and Luke tell Ashton and Calum that they're engaged.





	telling the boys

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to [a song](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16805932). Based on the prompt "dialogue only".

“I proposed to Luke.”

“Proposed? Proposed what?”

“Marriage. Ashton… the fuck?”

“Wait, what? You're serious. Did you know about this, Cal?”

“No, he didn't because I didn't tell anyone.”

“You're usually great at over sharing. The one time I wouldn't have minded every single detail and you… say nothing.”

“Sorry?”

“You're definitely not sorry, you fucker.”

“You're right, I'm really not. ‘S private, y’know?”

“In a way that your sex life isn't?”

“Well, yeah…?”

“I said yes, if anyone was wondering…”

“Of course you did, Luke.”

“Yeah, kinda obvious since you're both here, holding hands and Michael isn't in tears.”


End file.
